Blossom's Cap
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: A little oneshot I came up with. What is our dear Brick goign to get his beloved Blossom for her birthday? and why is his hat missing? huh huh? -nudges- RnR? Reds.


**I wanted to do a Brick and Blossom oneshot so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, all credit goes to Craig McCraken.**

Brick's POV  
>I was tearing my hair out as I stood in the mall, surrounded by people who knew exactly what they would get their loved ones for their birthday. Well. Maybe not everyone but most of them didn't have to deal with that right now.<p>

I had absolutely no idea what to get Blossom for her birthday which coincidentally was tomorrow. I spent the last week in Canada for some stupid super villain/ super hero convention with my brothers and the Powerpuff's. And before that it just didn't cross my mind that I should get Blossom her present.

I took a deep breath and regained my cold exterior. I turned my hat around so the front was backwards and I went to the food court.

Hey a guy can't work on an empty stomach. I went to Taco Mania and ordered five tacos. I took a cup and filled it up with Pepsi and took some hot sauce from the dispenser and waited for my order.

Maybe I could get her a new bow? Nah, I think Butch was getting her that.

Maybe I could afford that guitar she wanted? Nope, I remember Bubbles ordered one for her.

Maybe I could find a gift card to a store that she really likes. Wait, which store should I get a card for?

My food came just as I was about to bang my head against something. I took my food after I paid for it and sat down at a table. I think I heard some girls talking about me with my super hearing. I frowned and continued to rack my brains for an idea of what to get Blossom.

I finished my tacos and threw my garbage out. I walked around the mall thinking of all the possibilities. I passed Tracy's and shook my head that was too girly, Blossom despised that place.

I passed LCKenny's and shook my head again; Buttercup already got something for Blossom from there. Argh, why is it so hard to get something for Blossom?

Then I passed by Spencer's and I got an idea. I ran inside and went straight to the back. There I saw my good friend, Lenny.

"Hey Lenny, how ya' doing?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"What do ya want Brick? I know you want something good." He said, raising an eyebrow. I smiled and told him what I wanted.

xXx

I left Spencer's with a smile on my face. Well, more like a smirk. I whistled and walked to my car. I got in a drove back to my house.

I entered the house still smiling and whistling. I plopped down on the couch, next to Butch and Boomer who were engrossed with their game.

"Argh, die zombie! No! Damn it Boomer you just killed me!" Butch screamed.

"Well, yeah I did, considering I was facing off against you!: Boomer shouted back. They quarreled like that for a while until they finally noticed me, laughing at them.

"What are you laughing at, cap? Hey, where is your cap?" Butch said, noticing the absence of a red baseball cap on my head.

"It's somewhere." I replied, smirking and I got off the couch, continuing my previous whistling.

"Dude, something is wrong with him. I haven't seen this happy since Blossom said yes. And that was three years ago." Boomer whispered to Butch. Butch nodded in agreement and I chuckled.

"I can hear you, you know. Superhero hearing, remember?" I called. I heard them swear and then I said, "And you'll see why I'm so happy later." And with that I left them to wonder why I'm so happy.

xXx

_The Next Day_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOSSOM!"_ We all screamed jumping out from behind the couches. Blossom screamed and shot out a few lasers. I, Robin and Mitch ducked. Blossom stood there in her pajamas, looking livid.

"Are you guys trying tot give me a heart attack?" She screamed.

"No, just surprise you a little bit." I said, she glared at me and came over to me and smacked my head.

"Idiot." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"But you love this idiot!" I said, giving her a big hug. "Happy birthday Blossom." I whispered in her ear.

"Group hug!" Bubbles shouted. I braced myself and then there was a dozen bodies flung at Blossom and I. We fell down laughing, well they were, I as glaring.

"Hey watch it." I barked. That just caused them to laugh even harder. I scowled and got up. I brushed myself off and helped Blossom up.

"You guys can stay on the ground." I said, telling the others- Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, Boomer, Robin, Mitch, Todd, Mary, Annabell, Justin and Tori- who were still laughing. Blossom rolled her eyes and helped everyone else up.

"Is this really all for me?" She asked Buttercup.

"Hell yeah, you're turning eighteen today!" Buttercup said. The girl's decided they needed separate birthday's, which reminds me, I need to get Buttercup something or Butch will kill me.

"Come on open your presents! I can't wait any longer!" Robin said. Blossom laughed and greed. Now, here's where I began to have my second doubts. What if she didn't like my present? What if she thought it was ugly?

Worries began to swarm my head, and I began to feel dizzy. I took a few breaths and began to calm down. I calmed down and threw on my cool, cold exterior. Blossom was pushed to the pile of presents and she picked the top one. It was from Mary. She opened it and pulled out a Percy Jackson box set (AN: you are never too old for Percy Jackson!)

"Oh my gosh, thank you Mary!" Blossom said giving Mary a hug. This went on for a while, she got a gift card to Barnes and Nobles from Mitch, that guitar from Bubbles, a bow from Butch, a shirt from Buttercup and then she picked my present.

She opened it and gasped. "Brick are you serious?" She said whispering. I nodded and gave a nervous smile. She pulled out what I gave her and everyone gasped.

My cap.

I don't get why everyone was so surprised about it. I mean, it's just a cap. "But brick, you love this cap. Are you sure about it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and put it on her, just the way I wear it.

"Yes now stop complaining and get on with your other presents." I said, glaring playfully at her.

"But what about you?" She asked and I pulled out a similar hat, except mine was newer and put it on my head,

"There, happy?" I asked everyone there was a chorus of 'yes's' and I glared at them. Blossom came over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Brick." She said into my neck. She looked me and gave me a quick kiss.

"You're welcome." Maybe I had found the perfect birthday gift after all.

**Hey what did you think? I know it's OOC but deal! RnR?**


End file.
